My World Turned Upside Down
by Baileey.xxx
Summary: ALERTING SPOILERS FOR 6.9. You have been warned. What goes on behind closed doors after Booth tells her he can't. Brennan is now heartbroken and how will she take it? B&B and some A&B bonding. Review and enjoy!   :
1. Missing Your Chance

Booth:_Maybe you just need a couple days off_

Brennan:_I'm alright now, except I.. I made a mistake._

Booth:_Nah, I told you my opinion, I mean, you got it right_

Brennan:_Not everything, she died with regrets._

Booth:_Bones, everyone has regrets_

Brennan:_I heard her, you know? Micah says that all we get are these *laughs* dim staticky messages from__the universe._

Booth:_Who's this Micah guy?_

Brennan:_The night watchmen, but he attends a lot of lectures. Anyway the point is... she never gave him a__chance_

Booth: _Micah?_

Brennan:_No, no, the helicopter pilot. He offered himself to her.. but she never gave him a __chance.__ That__was her regret. I got the __signal, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets._

Booth:_Um... I'm with someone. Bones, and Hannah, she isn't a concelation prize. I love her. You know the last thing I want to __do is hurt you but those are the facts._

Brennan:_I understand. I missed my chance, *kind of laughs* my whole world turned upside down, I can__adjust._

Booth:_I did._

Brennan:_Yes, you did._

Booth:_Do you want me to.. uh.. call someone? To be with you?_

Brennan:_No, I'm fine. Alone. Thanks._

Brennan's Apartment: 6:15 AM

She lay alone in her bed, unable to sleep. She felt insomnia creeping up towards her. She was so exhausted, yet she was nowhere near to falling sleep. Her mind wouldn't turn off. She couldn't help but missing what was never really there. Seconds, minutes, hours. How long exactly had she been laying there? As soon as her alarm went off she'd call to work and take one of those sick days she never had used. She couldn't face him. She couldn't face her life right now. Her world had to adjust.

She glanced to her clock. 6:15. _Maze well get it over with_, she thought as she picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Jeffersonian. After a few rings it went to voicemail. "You have reached Camille Saroyan, I'm not available to take your call right now. Please leave a message." Followed by a beep. "Hello Cam, this is Brennan," she tried to make her voice sound as drained as she way, "I won't be able to make it into work today. Sorry for the inconvenience. Goodbye", and just like she hung up the phone. _One day covered, years to go_, she thought. And with that Brennan lay back into her bed and pulled up the covers and just kept on thinking of what could have been.

**Okay, so after watching last nights episode I'll have to admit I was in tears.. I've always rooted for Booth and Brennan and even though they've come so far, they still have so far to go! And I started writing this because I need a way to vent and it most likely won't show in an episode how Brennan is actually dealing with all of this. I think there will be 4 or 5 chapters, not many but still. There will be some Angela&Brennan bonding moments and definitely some B&B action ! And don't worry, they're will be a happy ending! Unlike the show ): **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review. Sorry for any grammatical errors and if you haven't seen the episode I highly suggest go watching it, because 1 I don't want to ruin an amazing episode for you and 2 it was filmed different and I think it was a REALLY good different ! Anyways.. I'll stop my rambling and keep writing on the other chapters.**


	2. Everything Comes Out Eventually

At the Jeffersonian: 8:28 AM

Cam walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian and started heading to her office. She had quite some paperwork to finish on due to their last case finishing. She walked past everyone office on her way in, Angela had obviously just gotten in on time and was shrugging off her jacket, Hodgins' was doing some weird thing with his bugs as usual, everything seemed perfectly normal until she reached Brennan's office and found it empty. Confused she looked about and saw no visible sign that she was here at all, no jacket, no bag, no, no nothing. She made her way to her office and asked a few security guards if they'd seen her at all and none of them seemed to have any idea where her whereabouts were.

As she reached her office she almost immediately saw the flashing red light on her phone. Picking it up, she opened up and listened to her voicemail. She hung up the phone and sat there for a moment trying to find an explanation. _Brennan sick? Even if she was sick she always came into work until Booth came in a dragged her out. There has to be something else. _After a few minutes of hopeless thinking she got up and walked over to Angela's office.

"Good morning Angela." She greeted her.

Angela looked up from her computer which she was now seating in front of. "Oh hey, Cam. Morning to you, too."

"Mhm, funny question, do you know the last time Brennan has ever called in sick?"

"I don't think she's ever called in sick before, she waits until Booth or something kicks her out and makes her go home."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but here's the thing. I have a voice mail on my phone with Brennan telling me she couldn't make it in today. I can hear that she was trying to sound strong, Angela I think something may have happened."

"OK, thanks Cam. Would it be alright if I go to her apartment and see if she's alright? I can do the rest of my paper work at home if need."

"No problem Angela. Keep me updated."

Angela sighed. "Will do."

Cam walked back to her office confused as ever and Angela picked up her coat and bag before heading to Hodgins' office to tell him what has been happening.

Brennan's Apartment: 9:02 AM

The knocking at the door was something Brennan expected. She never called in sick and she expected someone would hopefully question it. It wasn't like she was really sick anyways. Well... sick to her stomach maybe. After a few minutes of the continuous knocking it was becoming obvious that whoever was at the door wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Brennan threw her covers off and wiped away some of the tears still on her face before heading for the door.

Angela stood on the other side. She knew Brennan was in there. She listened closely inside the apartment before she began knocking and she was 100% positive there was someone inside. Her prediction was absolutely correct when Brennan opened the door, only it wasn't the sick Brennan she expected. Her eyes were red from crying, her makeup was all smudged from the previous day and she was wearing a pair of shapeless pyjamas that seemed like someone Booth might wear, in fact it had the FBI logo on the front, it was Booths. _This is worst then I thought._

"Oh sweetie… What's wrong?"

Brennan right there just began to cry. Angela stepped in, took off her things and closed the door. She wasn't going anywhere for some time. Angela gave Brennan a hug before they went into her bedroom where Brennan curled up and continued to cry. "Sweetie, it's okay… Calm down. It's okay."

"No Angela, it's not going to be okay. Before I went to the Maluku Islands Booth and me were standing outside of the Hoover after having a major interview with Sweets for his book. That's another story I'll tell another day. The point is Booth wanted to give us a shot, **us... **And I said no. I wanted to be with Booth, but I needed to work with him. It's what kept me stable. That's a big part of why I left for Maluku. While I was there I realized how it didn't matter if we worked together or not, that I loved him and that's what matters. But then I got home and he had Hannah and he loved her. Last night I told him saying no was my mistake, and I regret it. I don't know what I expected from him… I don't know what I wanted him to say to me. I missed my chance Angela… I miss it…"

Everything was out now. And for the first time in a long time Brennan was so relieved that she didn't feel alone all over again. Angela was there and she realized that even though she kept it all in around them, she also kept it all in when she was alone. She never cried. She just kept it all in. And now, now it was all out.

Angela knew what she had to do.

#1; She needed to get her best friend some ice cream.

#2; She needed to make sure she got some sleep.

#3; She was going to go to the FBI and give one agent a piece of her mind, heart, and soul. Maybe even a fist or two.


	3. A Shoulder To Cry On

FBI Hoover: 9:15 AM

Booth hadn't slept well the night before for all one reason: _Bones. _Throughout the entire night after Hannah had fallen asleep he just laid there awake. _How could she do this to me now, of all times! _He was angry. He was sad. He never wanted to hurt her but what could he do? What did she want him to even do? Drop Hannah and run to her now that she's decided she wants to be with him.

Restless and still tired Booth sat down at his desk and started filling out paperwork that still needed to be finished from the case. Lauren had died with regrets and Booth saw what Brennan had been seeing. Sighing he continued on in silence trying to keep his mind shut off.

Brennan's Apartment: 11:04 AM

Angela had put on a random movie, she had found in her bag, for Brennan to watch. Why she had a movie there was beyond her.

"Sweetie, are you going to be okay for a little bit?"

"I'm always fine Angela…" She whispered.

"As much as you want to believe that it's not true. I'm going to run out get some ice cream, some more movies and give someone a piece of my mind." The last part Angela tried to whisper but soon regretted it when she remember how well Brennan hears things.

"Don't go yell at Booth. He didn't do anything wrong." She said it as if she was trying to believe it herself.

"Pssht, I'm going to yell at him whether you try to stop me or not. Bren, do you honestly believe he didn't do anything wrong? How much do you want to bet that he _knew_ you weren't ready that time in front of the Hoover? He could have waited, for god's sake, he had already waited 5 years. What more was a few months? You would have caught up eventually. Look at you now, your hurt, and even though you hate the thought of it you're heartbroken. And I'm your best friend and I'm not just going to stand aside and them him be with that perky little Blondie without having some guilt on his shoulders. There was 2 people in this, two, not one. I am going to yell at him. I promise I won't break anything except some glass for my high pitched voice. Not making any promises on that pretty little face he has right now though. You understand me?"

Brennan shook her head. "Yes, I understand. When will you be back?"

"By 11:00, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Angela."

Angela smiled. "No problem, Sweetie. You just lay here and watch the movie okay? And no making fun of how it isn't realistic, it's Spiderman, it's not going to be."

Brennan laughed softly. "Okay."

Angela exited the apartment and picked up her phone to call Hodgins. She wasn't coming back to work anything soon, especially if she was about to go threaten an FBI Agent.

**Okay, so I'm kind of on a writing streak. I miss Brennan-Angela ~~ I got a review about it and thanks (: I hope you like Angela's big statement. I have to write an essay for school so this might be all that's gets on today but I'm working hard on it ! Hope your liking it! I'm getting a bunch of e-mails every time I post a new chapter ! PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your opinions of on what should come next. This is all I have so far so I could really use some expertise ! - Again sorry for the grammar, English really isn't my best subject!**

**Loving it ? Hating it ? - PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~ !**


	4. Time To Face The Music

FBI Hoover: 10:07 AM

"Yes, Angela Montenegro, and here's my driver's license." Angela said as she handed over her license to security. She hated doing this, maybe she just needed to get a pass. That could probably be easier for when she came to kick Booth's ass for all the things he did to Brennan. "I'm here to see FBI Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth." The guard shook their head and gave her a visitor pass.

Angela put a click to her stride. This agent was in trouble, **deep trouble! **Angela pushed the elevator button and waited for it to come. Wishing it would come faster to her dismay her worst nightmare came true and walked towards her was the ever loving Dr. Sweets. Hell, as Angela saw it.

"Good Morning, Angela." He greeted her.

"Hey. Sweets"

"Why are you at the FBI building?" _Oh my god, doesn't this man ever stop questioning people?_ Angela thought.

"I'm here to see Booth." She explained flatly.

"Hmm, interesting. Well I'm actually on my way to Booth's office too." _Great, just perfect._

"Cool." Angela stated. She really didn't want to be talking to Sweets. Let alone have to walk with him to Booth's office and wait for him to finish.

"Is everything all right Angela?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, Sweets. Thanks for asking."

"Alright." Sweets concluded out loud but in his head his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. There's obviously something up, Angela never acts like this. Hmm… Guess I'm going to find out… As always there was no way someone was going to keep Dr. Sweets out of it.

The elevator arrived and they stepped into it with some other Agents and visitors here to talk to someone. Level by level, people came on and off then by Booth's floor: half the people they got on with weren't on anymore. Sweets and Angela walked together to Booth's office.

"Angela since Dr. Saroyan probably has you on a time limit before you have to be back to the lab you can go first." Sweets suggested.

"No, it's perfectly fine Sweets. My conversation with Booth might last a while," Sweets gave her a look like it was something he was missing, "case information." Sweets just nodded and went inside the office.

As Sweets questioned Booth about some things in the case Booth answer them and could see Angela. He was hoping she was just here to answer some things about the case but there was something about her posture, how her foot was tapping on the flop impatiently and that looks on her face that told Booth that this was going to be about what happened between him and Bones last night. This was not going to be a noble sight. Sweets finished questioning Booth and headed to his office so he could get there before his first appointment of the day and Angela walked in. Now she had her arms crossed and looked mad. No this was definitely about Bones.

Guess it was time to face the music of what had happened…

**Kay I'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger tonight ! This is pay back for all of those who do it to me D: Anyways (: I'll have one up as soon as I get up in the morning (hopefully) and you can see just how Angela gives Booth a piece of her mind ! ;D PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to give you some more today**


	5. How Could You!

FBI Hoover: 11:52 AM

"Good Morning, Ang—"

"Cut the chit chat. I don't want to hear it." Angela interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Booth knew it was going to be bad but what could have happened that had gotten Angela so riled up. Bones was at work working. She couldn't be that hurt, could she?

"Don't excuse me, if anything you should excuse yourself."

Booth was almost in shock, _maybe it's worse than I thought it was. _"Angela, if you're here to yell at me can you at least give me the decency of telling me what for?"

Angela closed the door behind herself. She was going to embarrassment him soon enough.

"So… Um… I just came from Brennan's apartment where she won't get out of bed and is wearing an FBI t-shirt and sweats, yours I presume. Tears everywhere and has to keep switching her pillows because they are getting soaked from her constant crying. She called into work saying she won't be able to come in. You know she never misses work. When something goes wrong she wants to work, right? Well that's what I thought. She won't eat. She won't sleep. She just sits there and cries and why I ask? Oh right, because you broke her heart." Booth was becoming furious. He didn't have anything to say to Angela. He just stood there and took it. "Maybe she broke your heart first but Booth did you honestly think she was ready for a relationship when you told her?"

"You know about that?" Booth almost whispered.

"Yes, I know all of it. She told me all about your first case, all the flirting, the bar, your kiss, and how you let her flip right through her hands. I know her feelings and how she was actually upset of when you guys didn't get to kiss at the museum because me and everyone came and interrupted you guys. I know your Christmas mistletoe kiss and how she felt when you brought her dad a Christmas tree with Parker for her. Face it Booth, I know everything. Probably even more then you because know how _she _felt those times. How she still feels. How hard do you think it was for _her _to go to the Maluku Islands, huh? As Brennan always told you, you would just leave her in the end."

Booth slammed his hand against his desk. "**I never once left her. I was always there. Always!**" He yelled.

Angela nodded and pursed her lips. "Of course you were Booth!" She said sarcastically, "because when you came home with Hannah and she was going to tell you she was ready to give you a chance and that she loved her she was completely left out of your life now. You barely gave her the benefit of the doubt. You spent your time with Hannah. You would leave her in the middle of celebrating to go have dinner with Hannah. Think of how that made **her** feels? I spent about 2 hours with her this morning, the person we **never **get to see because she never wants to show it because she doesn't want to look vulnerable. She's reached that point where she can't hold anything in anymore. Her walls came down to you and only you. She brought **some **of them to me a while ago but never more. **You **were **her **person. You always promised her you wouldn't hurt her and that's how she let you in. **Because she believed you! **I know I'm repeating myself but really Booth, how on earth could you do that to her when you're in love with her."

And right there it struck home for Booth. _'when you're in love with her'. _"I'm not still in love with Bones." Booth said it as if he way trying to convince himself more than anyone. _Am I still in love with her? No, I can't be. I love Hannah… But am I in love with Hannah?… _Booth's mind raced.

"Take a minute, you think about it." She opened the office door. "I'm going to go back to **your **partners apartment where she is crying because **you **broke her heart," by now everyone in the office was looking to see what the yelling as about, "and count your blessings because originally I came here to put your sorry ass' face but 1; **your **partner who is broken with now tried to convince me otherwise 2; damn Sweets kept me waiting too long and calmed me down, damn skinks. Goodbye Booth." And with her final statement Angela exited the FBI Hoover building.

Booth looked at everyone looking into his office and walked over to the door, "Mind your own damn business." He shouted and slammed the door before running his hand through his hair leaving him with nothing. He was embarrassed. He was confused. He could feel his heart shouting. All he had was his thoughts.

**Poor Booth, right? Pssht no he deserved it! There's something I still can't believe that made the character say, when they were in the car and :**

**Brennan:****I understand. I missed my chance, my whole world turned upside down, I can****adjust.**

**Booth: ****I did.**

**Brennan:****Yes, you did.**

**Why would he say I did, like that is going to make her feel ANY better, every time I watch it I repeat to myself over and over again "Why.. Why would you do that?" It's not going to make**** anything ****any better. I mean the poor girl. POOR BRENNAN. ! Anyways, I hoped you like this. I tried to work on it okay. I don't really know where I'm going from here and I'm dead tired and I'm uploading this tonight because I really want to sleep in tomorrow! I'm really busy tomorrow, getting my Christmas tree (FINALLY) and finishing my essay before going out for dinner with Family. I'll hopefully have something for you by Monday Night – Tuesday at the latest. Sorry! Don't worry if this goes way longer than I expected it too I have the entire holidays coming up to write and do whatever!**

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Bad Dreams and Worst Nightmares

Brennan's Apartment: 12:42 PM

Angela let herself back into Brennan's apartment for the rest of the afternoon they just lazed around. Ate some ice cream and finally Brennan fell asleep…

_Everything was dark, there was only black. Brennan didn't know where she was, her mind was racing. "Where am I?" She whispered. Suddenly a familiar voice began talking in the background. "__I'm with someone. Bones, and Hannah, she isn't a concelation prize. I love her.__" Tears formed in my eyes. I had to get out of here. I needed to be away from Booth… I began running, now it seemed the words were chasing me. __**I had to get out of here! **__I kept on running, faster and faster 'till I just couldn't anymore. The words caught up. _"_I'm with someone. Bones, and Hannah, she isn't a concelation prize. I love her.__"_ _I sat down and raised my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I needed to get out of here…_

"Bren. Bren, wake up! You're just having a nightmare, I'm right here." Angela was saying. Brennan shook awake and sat up. She was covered in sweat. She couldn't be having a nightmare about this. This was nothing like a nightmare, was it?

Angela was right there and consistently kept talking to Brennan even if she responded again. Brennan took a shower before getting changed and trying to sleep again. Angela stayed the night to be with Brennan.

Booth's (and Hannah's) Apartment: 8:36 PM

Booth unlocked the door and threw it open before kicked his shoes off and slamming shut. "Seeley?" Hannah called from the bedroom, she walked into the living room. "Is everything okay, are you okay?"

Booth shook his head, "There's something I need to tell you, and if you're not here at the end of it I completely understand."

Hannah took a deep breath and went to sit down before he told her anything she didn't already know.

**I know this is really short! OMG 2 more days of school1 (including today) IM SORRY! D: I don't have that much more written and this is all I could really give out IM SORRY! D: I'll hopefully have it done by saturday tops but I really don't know D; Sorrrry..**


	7. Dancing the Night Away

Brennan's Apartment: 10:43 PM

Angela just got back to house, she had gone out while Brennan was seemingly sleeping perfectly fine and brought back 3 things. Ice cream, movies, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. If Brennan was going to be upset Angela was going to be the great friend that she is is going to drink with her friend. Not get completely wasted… What was the harm, anyways? Hodgins' knew they were going to be drinking and was going to come over around 2 to make sure they were okay; Angela saw nothing that could go wrong.

Booth's Apartment: 3:35 AM

Booth sat on the couch. Hannah had left. She had taken her stuff and left. She wished him and Bones luck. They had broken up. Booth sighed and took another sip of his second beer, surprisingly only second. He snapped out of his deep thinking by the sound of his phone going off. _3:35, this can't be good. _He thought holding it up to his ear.

"Booth." He answered in the assertive tone as he always did.

"Hey, Booth." A man's voice replied.

"Hodgins? Is that you? What the hell are you doing calling me at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Booth..." Something now came over Booth now, why **would **Hodgins be calling him in the middle of the night. A sickening feeling jolted inside of his stomach.

"Is it Bones, is she okay?" He got up and walked over to the door getting his shoes on.

"Angela brought booze over to Brennan's; she didn't go to work today, something happened… I'm guessing between the two of-"

"Hodgins, can you please just get to the point?"

"Brennan is at the hospital… I'm here with her right now. She ended up smashing her head on some statue thing in her apartment. Angela says they were dancing and trying to let her forget about anything… and apparently it got just a little out of control. I showed up at 2:00 like Angela told me to, and it literally happened as I walked in the door."

"Okay, I'm on my way" and with that Booth shut his phone and was out of the door within moments and was breaking speed limits to get to the hospital.

**OKAY ! IM SO SORRY, over the holidays my computer got taken away and I had to study for exams ! D: YUCK, I am almost done it and am posting this today and will hopefully post the next two final chapters later ! SORRY ):**


	8. Being Patient

Hospital: 3:57 AM

Booth heard the double beep to his car locking and practically sprinted through the doors of the hospital to the waiting room. He saw Hodgins' and went right over to him.

"Can I see her?" He asked him.

"Angela is with her right now, I was waiting for you. I'll take you up with me. It's not serious, no concussion or anything, just a few minor stiches. She should be fine. She wanted us to call you… Angela said it wasn't shush a good idea but I listened to her…"

"Hodgins', can you please just take me up to _my _Bones?"

"Sure." Hodgins' caught the "my Bones" but wasn't willing to say anything. Booth **did **have a gun and he was much bigger than him. He figured it was for the best to just do as the man said. They went up the elevator and went to the room. As soon as Booth saw Brennan he ran up to her bed side. Angela and Hodgins' shared a look before they both left the room and closed the door.

"Booth…" Brennan spoke softly. Booth took her hand into his.

"Bones, are you okay?"

Her blue eyes seemed to shimmered… _God, I'm so in love with this woman, _Booth thought. "Booth, why are you here though, I know I asked for you, I just thought you would have stayed home with Hannah and came in and checked on me tomorrow if ever." She looked away from him.

Booth looked at her. He has obviously done some pretty deep damage. He squished her hand. "Bones, me and Hannah are over."

Brennan's gaze slowly reached back to his. "What?" She asked practically dumfounded.

"I told her that I can't be with her… because my heart already belongs to someone else." Brennan smiled.

"Okay…" She whispered.

"Okay?" Booth asked confusingly.

"Okay, we're okay. I just want to give this some time, it will happen, let's just be patient."

Booth smiled back at her. _7 years a little longer wasn't going to change much of anything_. "Okay." He whispered back.


	9. Her Hero  Fireworks  Edited !

Brennan's Office:

"Seriously?" Angela rolled her eyes after walking into Brennan's office and getting a glance of her and Booth. "We are so not going through this again." She said with a huff.

"What are you talking about, Angela?" Brennan asked confusingly.

"You two!" Angela replied. "Making eyes at each other. After seven years of longing gazes, eye sex and will-they-or-won't-they followed by another year of absolute torture while Booth tried to convince himself that he was in love with someone else, it's getting **really **tiring. I'm as big as a house" she said pointing to her rather large pregnant stomach, "and I'm a hormonal mess, and I just can't take this anymore! I am not going to sit back and watch you two fall back into your old pattern again. You two are crazy about each other and we all know it. It's time you stopped driving the rest of us crazy and do something about it!"

Booth just smiled and shook his head before getting up and heading to the door. He turned back to his partner before he left.

"I'll see you later tonight, Bones?" He questioned.

Brennan nodded, "Yes." She almost whispered, more to herself than anyone else before Booth left.

Angela turned back to Brennan. "I am seriously going to lose it soon, I've been right this entire time and I think the clock itself is going to break because it's been counting for so long."

"Angela, a clock can't break from counting for too long. It can run out of battery power." Brennan countered.

Angela sighed. "Fine then, the clock is going to run out of batteries soon."

"Maybe…" Brennan replied.

Angela caught it, "maybe? Maybe what?"

"Maybe you are right."

Angela looked at Brennan. "Maybe? Just maybe? Oh my god, you two are seriously going to be the reason why my dear husband is going to have to place me into an institution."

"He's taking me to the a Fair tonight." Brennan offered to Angela.

Angela's eyebrows rose. "As in a date date? Not just one of your outings together?"

A look came across Brennan's face that Angela hadn't seen in… in almost ever. Like she was a little girl who just found out the boy she loves loved her. "Yes, at least I think so."

The Fair:

They walked hand-in-hand through the crowds. So much had happened, so many things had changed and yet in the end they were the same two people. They laughed together and bought a bunch of tickets.

"Booth," Brennan laughed, "you don't need to do this."

Booth was fully concentrated. "Yes, I do Bones." He finally knocked down a pin. "YEEEEEEES!" He yelled, Brennan shook her head and laughed. The man behind the booth gave Booth a teddy bear. Booth turned around and looked at Brennan. "A present for my girl." He said giving it to her.

Brennan smiled and took the bear. "Yes, my hero." She laughed and Booth put his arm around her. They purchased tickets and took a ride on the Farris wheel. It paused at the very top.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Brennan said looking out over.

Booth looked to Brennan. "Yes, it really is." Brennan turned and looked at him. They were just two people who had loved each other for years and were finally ready to take their chance. "Bones, are you ready to give us a chance? A real chance?"

Brennan smiled, "Yes, I think I am Booth. But promise me something first?"

Booth tightened the grip on her hand, "Anything" He said with happiness in his tone.

"Don't ever gamble on anything ever again? You aren't supposed to gamble."

Booth brought his face closer to hers. "Bones, I promise you I won't ever gamble on anything else ever again. I love you, Bones. And more importantly I am in love with you."

Brennan looked into his brown eyes and knew that he wasn't just telling her this, he was telling her the truth. "I believe you, Booth. And I am in love with you too… I love you too, Booth."

And with that they brought their faces closer together until the gap finally closed and they're lips touch. And just as they broke apart, fireworks began to lit up the sky in front of them, and right then they knew. There was no one else, nowhere else, and nothing, that could ever come between them.

**Edited it a bit for "LittleThingsMatter" thanks for the reviews guys ! They meant a lot. I'm sorry it took so long to get it finished. I hope you like it ~ I sure enjoyed writing it ! **


End file.
